Server Rules
'Major Offenses' Major offenses can result player in either temporarily or permanently banned. *Botting: **Botting is defined as a use of third-party programs/technologies, this includes, macros, speedhacks, illegal grf editions, Auto Hot Key, as well as other general botting programs. If a player is proven to be using any third party programs, he/she will result in all related accounts being banned either temporarily or permanently. *Bug Exploitation: **Bug Exploitation is defined as intentional use of in-game errors, whether or not to obtain advantages over other players. If error is found in-game, player must not abuse it in any possible way, instead, player should help the server by reporting the issue to any GM or post it up in the forums in Support section. If player is proven to abuse any error, he/she will result in an account-wise temporarily banned and have items/accounts wiped. *Scamming: **Scamming is defined as using a strategy to obtain another player's items, zeny, or accounts in any inappropriate way. If a player is proven as a scammer, he/she will result in all related accounts being permanently banned. *Staff Impersonation: **Staff impersonation is defined as attempting to impersonate any staff belongs to InsomniaRO, this includes the act of pretending to be an InsomniaRO staff. If player is found doing so, he/she will result in all related accounts being permanently banned. *Real World Trading: **Real World Trading is defined as trading any in-game related properties, such as, items, zeny, or accounts for any real world asset. All properties belong to InsomniaRO, and players do not have any right to trade/sell them in any possible way. If player is found doing so, he/she will result in all related accounts being permanently banned. 'Minor Offenses' Breaking minor offenses will result in the character being temporarily jailed. However, if player repeats the action, player will result in all related accounts being banned either temporarily or permanently. *Advertisement: **Advertising anything outside of server boundary is NOT allowed on the server. If player is found doing so, he/she will be jailed for at least 3 hours. *Blocking NPCs: **Putting up a chat room or Vending must not block any NPCs on any map. If player is found doing so, he/she will be jailed for at least 3 hours. *Harassment: **Harassment is defined as seeking to insult another players on the server. If another player makes it clear that they do not wish to talk to you, then you must stop bothering them. This includes any use of inappropriate words/sentences towards another player. If a player is reported and found to be guilty, a minimum of 3 hours jailed will be given. *Kill Stealing: **Kill stealing is defined as attacking a monster that is attacking/being attacked by another player. To avoid the offense, players are recommended to use @noks command. If player is found doing so, he/she will be jailed for at least 3 hours. NOTE: However, MVPs in their natural spawn areas are considered free-for-all. MVPs spawn from Abracadabra and Bloody Brunch are NOT considered as free-for-all but they belong to the owner who summon the MVP up. *Leeching Minigame: **Leeching minigame is defined as having no contribution in assisting the team in achieving victory. This is a very unfair behavior towards other players. If player is found doing so, he/she will be jailed for at least 3 hours. *Spamming: **Spamming includes both text spamming and skill spamming. Both behaviors are not allowed in game. If player is found doing so, he/she will be jailed for at least 3 hours. - InsomniaRO Administrator Team